


A Moment with Worick Arcangelo

by EstelweNadia



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Gen, Light Angst, Random & Short, Randomness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I seriously suck at coming up with titles. ORZ) </p><p>While waiting for the time to leave for his night job, Worick inadvertently finds himself thinking about his past, and briefly, Nic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment with Worick Arcangelo

The evening was unusually quiet; Worick would be leaving for his nightly escapades soon - one of Big Mama's most important client had specifically requested for his services and Worick, in no circumstances, would wish to disappoint her and Big Mama - and Nic had gone to accompany Al-chan in her new job as a singer in Bastard for the Christiano family. 

Worick wished that he, too, could watch her sing, but he wouldn't mind watching a woman writhing and moaning underneath him either, knowing that every one of her pleasured sounds were his skilful doing. 

But, in quiet nights like this, with nothing to occupy his ever churning mind, Worick found himself being pulled back into the murky depths of his past.

Hushed whispers.  
Angered insults.  
Sounds of flesh hitting flesh.  
Sharp metal whistling through the air.  
Bodies slumping to the ground.  
Screams.  
Blood.  
Pain.  
Nicolas.

His ruined eye gave a particularly harsh throb, as it often did whenever his past overcame him, and Worick resurfaced back to the present with a strangled gasp and with his heart thundering in his ears.

Even though his family - his father - had mistreated him (terribly so), Worick had never wanted them dead, much less witnessed them being felled right in front of his very eyes. 

Till now, he had not quite forgiven Nic for slaughtering his family, but Nic had been his one true friend and had been by his side all this time, growing up with him, protecting him, and in his own stilted, clumsy way, caring for him. 

Worick wouldn't admit it, but that was exactly one of the reasons why he unthinkingly, instinctively jumped to Nic's defense when foolish, clueless people condemned Nic within Worick's earshot. 

Smiling ruefully, Worick absently reached for the jacket closest to his reach (belatedly he realized that it was Nic's, but decided that he had no time to head back to change, and he didn't care anyway) and left their apartment.

He had work... ah, a woman to do. 

And he would do her well and sated.


End file.
